powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Arts
The power to utilize Dark magic. Variation of Magic, opposed by Mysticism and White Arts. Also Called * Black Arts * Black Magic * Dark Magic * Maleficium * The Left-Hand Path * Witchcraft Capabilities User can utilize the Dark Art: a form of magic typically used for selfish, self-serving and/or nefarious purposes. Though it is not necessarily "evil" magic per se, dark arts tend to focus toward destruction, harming, cursing and otherwise complicating the lives of other people while advancing the user's own state. Users often reject social convention and the status quo, which some suggest is in a search for spiritual freedom. As a part of this, they embrace magical techniques and practices that would traditionally be viewed as taboo and are generally willing to go farther than most would even consider if it serves their ends. Applications * Blood Manipulation ** Blood Magic * Curse Manipulation ** Curse Inducement * Death-Force Manipulation * Destruction * Disintegration * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Life Creation ** Amalgamation ** Mutation Inducement * Malleable Anatomy * Mind Control * Motor-Skill Manipulation * Necromancy ** Death Empowerment ** Death Inducement ** Death Sense ** Ectoplasm Manipulation ** Immortality ** Life-Force Absorption ** Pain Inducement ** Pain Suppression ** Reanimation ** Resurrection ** Soul Manipulation ** Soul Absorption ** Spirit Physiology * Possession * Summoning/Banishment * Spell Casting * Telekinesis * Teleportation Associations * Chaos Magic * Chaos Manipulation * Destruction Magic * Dark Element Manipulation * Dark Energy Manipulation * Magic * Shamanism * Voodoo Limitations *May be highly addictive and leave the user susceptible to negative influences. *Dark magic tends to get out of hand even if treated with respect. *White Arts may be especially effective against this power. Known Users Comic Book Literature Western Television Manga/Anime Video Games Gallery OoT_Ganon.png|Ganondorf's beast form, Ganon (Legend of Zelda) is a result of dark magic at its most powerful. Capture.JPG|Willow Rosenberg/Dark Willow (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Bowser Mario.png|Bowser (Super Mario) Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent (Disney) absolute_zero.jpg|Evangeline A.K. McDowell (Negima) cute, ain't she? Fanoxean Book.jpg|Fanoxean's (The Young Guardians) sheer strength in the Dark Arts can destroy entire dimensions. WuyaColles.jpg|Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown) Her powers are mostly derived from Heylin Dark Magic. Image t6.jpg|Voldemort (Harry Potter) sets a snake made of Fiendfyre on Dumbledore. Tsao artwork.png|In addition to his combat abilities, General Tsao (Sly Cooper) is a master of black magic. File:Fallen_elder_god_Shinnok.jpg|After his fall from grace by the hands of Raiden and elder gods; Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) was banished to hell where he became ruler. File:Black_Magic.png|Black Magician (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using its signature attack, Black Magic. descarga.png|Doga (Pucca) Nimue OUAT Dark One.png|Nimue (Once Upon a Time) is the first original dark one that originated dark magic. Regina Mills.jpg|Queen Regina (Once Upon a Time) Rumpelstiltskin OUTA.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin (Once Upon a Time) Maleficent OUTA.jpg|Maleficent (Once Upon a Time) Black_Mage_H.png|Black Mage (Valkyrie Crusade) Crowley_H.png|Crowley (Valkyrie Crusade) Dark_Mage_H.png|Dark Mage (Valkyrie Crusade) is a master of dark arts. Dark Mystic.png|Dark Mystic (Valkyrie Crusade) Raven.png|Raven (DC Comics) Raven attacks.gif|Raven (DC Comics) Celestia_with_King_Sombra-like_eyes_S3E01.png|Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Twilight_successful_dark_magic_cast_S3E2.png|Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Powers by type Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Evil power